Spring
by Yojimbra
Summary: In the summer of their third year Shoko Todoroki visits her mother, who is insightful enough to inform her daughter that she is in love with Izuku Midoriya. This revelation shakes Shoko to the core. How on earth is she supposed to deal with a giant crush on Izuku? Fem Shoto x Izuku, Hawks x Fuyumi side plot.
1. Chapter 1

"Hello, Mom." Shoko placed her bag down as she sat in the chair nearest to her mother. Somehow, despite the years Rei hadn't changed. At least on the outside, she was the same beautiful woman with long white hair she always was. And on the inside, on the inside, she was completely different from the woman she was all those years ago.

But then again, so was she.

"Shoko!" Her mother's face lit up as she smiled at her. "It's been a while since you last visited. But that's to be expected, you must be busy with exams before the summer."

"That's right, it's our last year at U.A, so the exams were rougher than normal." She pushed a strand of her red hair back behind her ear. She used to hate that part of her body. That ugly reminder that she was her father's daughter. But now, just like her quirk, it was a part of who she was. "I passed."

"I never had any doubts. You're well on your way to becoming a hero. Well, an official one at any rate, I'm sure you're already somebody's hero." Her mother placed a hand over her mouth and laughed. "Fuyumi certainly thinks so."

She doubted it, but she wasn't going to show that. "Thanks, Mom. She told me that they're going to be releasing you soon?"

"That's right," Rei clapped her hands in front of her as though her entire body was sighing into a smile. "I'm going to be moving in with Fuyumi this summer. And it's all because you came in that day."

"What do you mean?" She leaned forward placing her elbows on her knees.

Her mother smiled, and joined her in leaning forward, reaching out to touch her knee, then moving up to touch her face. To touch her scar. "You've grown up into such a beautiful woman, Shoko. I thought you hated me for giving you that scar. But when you showed up and forgave me that day. I started to realize something. As much as I might have hated your father, he did give me my children. And I wouldn't trade you for the world."

She grabbed her mother's hand tracing over her mother's cold knuckles. Rei was always slightly cold due to her quirk, but she didn't mind it. "I'm glad I could help you like that mom, but I was only able to come see you that day because of Izuku."

"And how is Mr. Midoriya? Did he pass his exams as well? I saw his fight during the sports festival. He seemed strong. And tall." Her mother didn't retreat backwards, instead she leaned even further in and began to move some of her red hair. "I'm so happy you're growing your hair out Shoko, it really is beautiful."

"He's doing well, and yea, he hit a growth spurt this last year, I think he's over six feet now. I'm still used to him being the short one though." It seemed like whenever she bumped into him in the hallway she'd forget that Izuku was now much taller than her as opposed to shorter than her. "As for the exam, he was actually my partner during part of the exam. It was difficult, but we managed."

"Oh your partner? I bet you two have great synergy." Her mother continued to play with her hair.

"Our quirks aren't really compatible, so I had to be mindful of him during the exam, I almost froze him twice and nearly burnt him once." Izuku was a lot faster than she thought he was, and his movements were nearly as erratic as Katsukis. He could probably take an ice blast from her easily enough but she didn't want to hurt him. "But once we developed a strategy, it wasn't a problem. I think he covers my weaknesses."

Her mother switched sides, now focusing on the white side of her head now. She looked to happy to bother stopping. "That's very important. But what kind of a person is he? And what kind of a hero is he?"

"He's amazing. Always kind, and he's mostly gotten over his nervousness, so he's easy to talk to. And he's willing to help with just about anything. He holds his ideals tight and never stops giving it his all. I respect him a lot. And as for the kind of hero he is, he's the kind of hero I want to be."

"Do you think he'd be able to come here? I'd like to meet him." Her mother hummed softly, this was reminding her of the few times when they would sit on the couch watching TV, while her mother braided her hair and just made her feel pretty.

She almost nodded, but didn't want to ruin her mother's work. "I can ask him. He'll probably agree. But why do you want to meet him?"

"Well, whenever you talk about him, your face lights up and you just look so happy, Shoko." Her mother finished, letting her hand's drop and tilting her head to look at her handy work. "Besides he might become my son in law, so I'm going to have to meet him eventually."

Son in law? What did she mean by that? Fuyumi didn't know Izuku. And she was dating Hawks. Probably. But she wasn't allowed to tell anyone that because their father might not react well to it. "Why would he be your son in law?"

"Because, I can tell that you really like him Shoko, you might even love him."

"What?" Her in love? With Izuku? Sure he was one of her best friends. But that couldn't be it. Could it? Her mother was probably just reading too far into things. "He's just a friend, mom. That's all."

"Oh," Rei's frown still somehow seemed happy. "Well, if you say so."

XXXX

Her mother was wrong. There was no way that she was in love with Izuku. Sure she could probably say that she loved him, but not romantically. She just didn't really see herself in that kind of a relationship. Ever.

Let alone with Izuku.

Shoko, walked into the common room, the early summer sun was already setting, leaving her with a few precious hours until it was time to sleep. She needed to stop thinking about her mother's ridiculous notion that she liked Izuku as anything more than a-

"Oh! Shoko!" Izuku called over to her a giant smile on his face as he half jogged over to her. His messy green hair was wet, a towel around his shoulders and he was wearing a plain dark green tank-top that could barely contain his muscles. It looked like he had just recently gotten out of the shower. "How was your mother?"

She stared at Izuku, noticing that height difference and then, the way her cheeks were burning, and the way her heart was pounding. Why was it pounding? Had it always done this? Izuku was just his same, friendly, adorable, handsome, attractive self. And now what was she thinking? "She's doing great, Izuku. Thanks for asking. She actually wants to meet you soon."

"Huh? Why does she want to meet me?" He looked cute when he was confused and panicking. "I mean I'd be happy to go with you sometime, but. I. Just why?"

"Oh," Dammit, why was her mother putting her through this? "Well, I told her a few times, that you're the reason, I am who I am today. So, she, I think she wants to thank you. Or um, something."

"Oh, well, I'd like to meet her then. I want to thank her for giving birth to one of my best friends." Izuku nodded. He scratched the back of his head, so that his arms flexed. Okay, so his muscles were attractive. That was perfectly normal. Muscles were technically an attractive feature. And so were smiles. Especially Izuku's.

"Thank you Izuku, I'm sure my mother will be happy to hear that." She placed a hand over her chest and let out a sigh to try and calm her beating heart. She didn't have romantic feelings for Izuku. She just didn't.

A night out with Izuku, eating dinner with him, holding hands with him, kissing him, it wasn't something she really thought about. But now that she did think about it.

"I'm pretty tired tonight." She lied, stepping to the side of Izuku. "I'll talk to you later Izuku. And we can decide a date-"

Date? A date? No that's not what she meant!

"Yea, sure thing Shoko. See you later." Izuku nodded still smiling at her. "By the way, I like your braids."

Once she got to her room, she lost control. Ice and fire shot out from her body, burning the paint and ruining the tatami mats of her room with shards of ice. She placed her back against the door and let out a long groan on her way down to the ground.

Fuck. Her mother was right.

**AN: Sup... Fem Shoto? After like a year of promising to write this. It's finally here! **


	2. Chapter 2

Outside of Izuku, who had served as her confidant for years now, Shoko only had a few friends that she could actually talk to.

And only one that she trusted to have the tact to not to tell anyone else. She liked most of her class, but a few of them - Mina - were gossip queens.

"Thanks for having me on such short notice." She nodded towards Momo, who was diligently pouring a lovely cup of tea that smelled delightful.

Momo's room wasn't as cramped as it had once been. She had gotten smaller furniture but it was still rather cramped. Still, there was enough room for a knee-height table for tea.

"My pleasure. Besides, it sounded rather frantic." Momo pushed a strand of her long loose black hair that had fallen while she poured the tea. With a degree of properness that Shoko could barely touch, Momo took her tea, added a bit of honey to it and smelled.

Even in just a t-shirt and shorts, she looked so proper. "Now, what exactly has you of all people so bothered?"

The tea was warm, and the smell calmed her nerves even as the earlier events raced around her head. She took a sip and tried to gather the courage to speak. Normally she was very good at saying what exactly was on her mind, but this felt different.

"Recently, it has come to my attention that I." She stopped, frozen in place.

Momo's caring eyes coaxed the rest of the sentence out of her.

She took a breath and exhaled, it came out like steam. "That I am in love with Izuku."

"Oh," Momo said softly, a smile forming on her face. "Is that-"

"You're just now realizing that?" Itsuka Kendo shot up from Momo's bed, clapping her book shut and looked right at her. Her long orange hair fell to one side, and she was wearing similar sleepwear compared to Momo.

The three year class president of Class 1-B shook her hands and sighed.

"Really? The whole school knows that you two have a thing for each other. I thought you two were just good at keeping it a secret."

"Oh be nice, Itsuka. You know that matters of the heart can be difficult."

"But they're so obvious! You've seen how they both look whenever they're near each other." Itsuka leaned over, most of her body still on the bed as she placed her chin on Momo's shoulder.

Momo rolled her eyes, and pushed the girl off of her. "If I recall it took you nearly a year to confess?"

"That was because I was coming to terms with my lesbianism, and then I had to find out if you felt the same way." Itsuka pushed herself back up onto the bed and crossed her legs, smiling ear to ear.

"But I got you."

"You most certainly did, but for now let's focus on Shoko and her problem. I think this is her first crush, after all." Momo looked from Itsuka back to her, an apology written on her face.

She nodded, taking another sip of tea. It was steaming but it felt cold sliding down her throat.

"Izuku is the first boy I've had romantic feelings for."

"So just tell him." Itsuka rocked back and forth with her hands on her knees. "Izuku's a great guy, but he also just so happens to be the most dateable guy in your class. Even if he is a little dense."

"I'm not following." She kept her focus on Itsuka. The girl was an odd mix between Momo and Mina. Responsible and smart, but also a bit wild.

Itsuka sighed, her head hanging down. "It's obvious that Izuku likes you. But, other girls like him as well. I know that Setsuna has been talking about snatching him up during the summer camp, and a few other girls probably have their eyes on him as well. So if you want to keep your lead, you should act now before any other girl gets the chance."

"I see." That made sense. Izuku was a great guy. And really, really good looking when she thought about it. It was so easy to imagine doing couple-like things with Izuku, from holding his hand to taking him to show her mother.

"So I should just tell him?"

Momo nodded. "Most of the time, I would advise a bit of tact. But Izuku has proven to be remarkably dense about these things. So being up front about it would be the best route."

"What happens afterwards? What if he asks me on a date? What should I do?"

Itsuka and Momo looked at each other then at her.

"That's up to you two." Itsuka shrugged. "Just try not to worry about it, I know it's hard, but really, once you're on the date you'll start enjoying yourself. At least that's how it was for me with Momo."

She finished her tea and stood. "Understood, thank you both for your time. And sorry for interrupting."

"Not a problem. Momo wouldn't have been in the mood if she had turned you away anyways." Itsuka waved her off as her hand slowly grew in size.

By the time the door was shut behind her she heard Momo squeak into a fit of laughter.

Okay, all she had to do was find Izuku, and tell him exactly how she felt. That was easy.

It was just as simple as saying 'I love you.' and then she'd have to wait for his response.

Simple. Nice and simple.

XXXX

Did she look okay? She had on her night shirt, and a pair of comfy shorts that left her rather pale legs exposed. She looked fine, besides, her hair was still in the braids her mother had done, the ones that Izuku had said he liked, wait did he say that? No, he said they looked good. That was the same thing right?

Why was she delaying so much?

Steeling herself, she walked forward. Unfortunately, both her and Momo's rooms were on the top floor of the girls side, and Izuku's was on the top floor of the boys side.

Which meant she had plenty of time to change her mind.

No, she wasn't going to do that.

Still, when she found herself before those stairs leading up she found her heart racing and hands shaking.

Her legs wouldn't move! Would she get in trouble if she used her quirk to move herself up there? Maybe Izuku would walk down, and she'd be forced to confront him.

"Shoko?" Aizawa, her sensei and dorm supervisor walked over to her, a cup of coffee in his hand and he looked like he was ready to wake up or go to bed.

"What are you doing here? It's almost curfew."

"I'm going up to tell Izuku that I love him." Why was it so easy to tell everybody else that but the idea of telling Izuku terrified her so much? He wasn't going to reject her. Probably. And even if he did, they would just stay friends.

Aizawa took a sip of his coffee and glowered at her. "I see. Just make sure you're ready for class tomorrow."

"Yes, Sensei." She nodded towards him and watched as he walked away.

Well, at least she wouldn't get in trouble. That also explained why Itsuka was allowed to stay in Momo's room so late. Assuming that Aizawa even knew about them.

After another moment of struggling she finally took her first step up those stairs. The first came easier, and the third even easier. Before she knew it she was marching all the way up to Izuku's room with no obstacles.

Save for one.

His door. It was a door like any other, but it was Izuku's door and he was probably inside there. Probably doing homework. Or sleeping. Maybe she should wait until the morning?

She knocked on the door. To late now.

"One second." His voice didn't sound tired, and a moment later he opened the door. He was shirtless. Very shirtless.

It wasn't that she was attracted to muscles, she had seen plenty of muscular men with or without their shirts. But she was attracted to Izuku, especially Izuku's muscles. "Oh uhh, Shoko, what's up?"

She tore her eyes from his chest and onto his face. Yep. Her mother was beyond right. She liked Izuku. She liked him a lot. There was no doubt of her own romantic feelings towards him. After just over two years of knowing him she had fallen for him hard. Really how had she not noticed until now?

Now all she had to do was tell him and then figure everything else out.

A sheet of Ice exploded out from her and her hand was on fire.

"Izuku Midoriya, I think I love you."

Izuku blinked. His mouth dropped.

Noises that sounded almost like words came out of his mouth as he began to stammer, mutter, and mumble.

His face went from almost red, to a brilliant crimson blush that slowly spread across his entire body. He stepped back, revealing his room to her.

"Do you want to come in and talk about it?"

She nodded and stepped inside.

**AN: I really have no idea why this fic is called Spring.**

**Follow the twitter thing.**

**And if you really like my content consider slipping me a donation at my Ko - fi!**

**See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

Izuku felt faint.

It was roughly the same kind of faint he felt when All Might told him that he could be a hero and offered him his quirk. In that he was really excited, really happy, and more than a little confused at what had just happened. Shoko Todoroki, the girl that he had a major crush on for about two years now, had appeared in front of his door and in a song of ice and fire had confessed to him.

She had looked so beautiful, so sure of herself, that his mind had to take a minute to fully process it. And now. She was in his room. Sitting on his bed. After curfew. And they were going to talk about it. It being their feelings for each other the fact that they were mutual and that he had wanted this for a long time and-

"Izuku," Shoko muttered looking right at him, the faint blush on her face filled him with warmth and more than a little bit of happiness. She had her hands in front of her face bridged ever so slightly, her smile was absolutely adorable. "You know that you're muttering right?"

"I am?" Now he really felt faint. He sat down into his computer chair across from her. And really looked at her. When they first met her hair was short, shorter than how he kept his, but now it was much longer falling just past her shoulders in twin streams of white and red. She had been taller than him back then, but now even if she had grown he had a few good inches on her.

It was her emotional growth that was the biggest change. She was still aloof, and more than a little awkward at times, but she wasn't so distant and cold anymore. And then there was her smile. It was so small compared to most others, but it was twice as bright.

With his cheeks burning he looked towards his hands his heart thumping in his chest. "How much did I say? I guess I still haven't grown out of that habit."

"I gathered that you've liked me for a while." Her smile grew as did her blush. A bit of steam escaped her mouth like she just stepped into a freezer. She squirmed and grabbed onto his bed, looking him in the eyes. "It made me really happy. And I like your muttering."

"It makes me happy too." He leaned forward placing his elbows on his knees. Getting a girlfriend was the last thing he thought was going to happen tonight. Wait, was she his girlfriend? Where did they go from here? "So. I like you. I like you a whole lot. And you like me a whole lot. Where do we go from here?"

Her smile vanished and she tilted her head to the side a bit like a confused puppy. "What do you mean?"

He scratched the back of his head, trying not to let his nervousness ruin anything. He shouldn't even be nervous right now. "Well, I mean. Do you want to wait until after we graduate? Or do you want to start dating and going out?"

"Which option makes you my boyfriend?"

He nearly choked on his own spit. With Shoko he'd never have to worry about what she was actually saying. "Is that what you want?"

"Yes." She stood from his bed, one hand over her chest. She stared at him for a moment then sat back down. "I think. I'm not really sure. I don't really understand any of this. I just know I think I love you."

She kept saying think, chances are that just meant that she wasn't certain of her emotions. He'll just have to make it a sure thing. "You seemed really excited about being my girlfriend. Does that mean you don't want to wait?"

She paused for a moment, the slightest hint of hesitation on her face as she bit her lip. "I don't want to wait. I want. I want." She paused, taking a breath and closing her eyes. When she opened them, it was like eating ice cream at the beach, hot, but also relaxing and cold. "I want to know where these feelings take us."

"I was hoping you'd say that." He stood and walked the two feet over to her and sat right next to her and held out his hand. "I really don't know a lot about dating, but I'd be really happy if you were my girlfriend."

Shoko's hand was warm, like she had just been holding a cup of coffee. "So, we're in a relationship now?"

"I think so."

"Oh. Okay." She smiled and shifted in her seat scooting closer to him while squeezing his hand tightly. "Now what?"

He really didn't know. "Well, I think we talk about what we're comfortable with. Like, do you want the others to know?"

"Momo, Itsuka, and Aizawa know." Shoko kept her eyes focused on their hands. Her head leaned in and she fell onto his shoulder. "But I don't want to tell them, but if they find out I'm okay with it."

"Alright, so we don't have to keep it a secret. Now, uhh, do you want to hold hands?" This was somehow more magical than how he ever pictured it happening. But also a lot more official. "I mean like in public."

"Does that mean you'd hold my hand while we walked to class?" He nodded and she smiled. "Then yes, I'd like that. I'd like that a lot."

"Awesome, now what else is there?"

She looked up at him, her face lit up and she tightened her grip on his hand. "Kissing?"

The composure he had vanished. Kissing? So soon? They had just admitted their feelings for each other, didn't that normally happen after a few dates? But even still. He wanted to kiss her. "You want to try kissing?"

"I'd like to try." She said softly. She let go of his hand, and placed her hands firmly on either side of him as she leaned upwards. "Can we kiss, Izuku?"

He could barely manage a grunt that vaguely sounded like a yes.

Shokko's blue and grey eyes stared at him as she moved ever so slightly closer. Neither one of them closed their eyes, she stared at his lips while he stared at hers. The physical act was quick, gentle, and the kind of kiss he would give his mother on the cheek. But different in every other way. He could feel her heartbeat clashing against his own.

It lasted for just a second before they pulled apart. Her mouth still slightly open, the barest hints of a smile lingered among the shock. She blinked. And then move forward to kiss him again. This one lasted longer, much longer. Her lips mashing into his as she tried to find new ways to kiss him. Every subtle difference was new and exciting.

She rested her hand on his chest, while he had one on the small of her back and on her other arm.

Their kiss ended slowly, with both of them smiling at the act and Shoko frozen, still using him to support herself in their not quite a hug embrace.

"I like kissing you." She said softly, bringing up a hand to touch her lips before sitting back down beside him. His hand now rested on her waist. "I've never felt anything like that. I like it a lot."

"I like kissing you a lot too." He could still feel the ghost of her lips pressed against his. "But, I think that's something we should only do when we're alone."

"Agreed."

They sat there in a silence that was nowhere near awkward, just a simple enjoyment of each others company.

"So, do you still want me to meet your mother?" He asked still holding onto her. "We can do that this weekend, as part of a date maybe?"

"I'd like that a lot." Her smile vanished for a second. "She might say she told me so if I tell her what happened. Still, she'd be happy too. And it'd mean a lot."

"Alright, our first date will be this weekend, and we'll see your mother." He squeezed her tighter and kissed her cheek softly. "But, as excited as I am to have you as my girlfriend, I think it's time to go to bed."

He stood with her, and they began to walk towards the door.

"Aizawa-sensei did say to make sure I got some sleep." Shoko nodded numbly. She gave a long stretch, revealing just the slightest hint of her bare midriff before letting out a yawn. "I'll see you tomorrow right?"

"Absolutely." He opened the door for her and watched her leave. She made it all of three steps before he joined her. "Actually let me walk you back to your room."

That way, he could give her one last goodnight kiss.

"I think I'm going to like having you as my boyfriend."

**AN: If this chapter gave you diabetes, or cavities, please review.**

**follow my twitter. Why? I like to see numbers go up and sometimes I post questions for what fics I should write.**

**Also donate to my Ko-Fi. Why? Because as nice as a follow, favorite, or a review is, getting a donation because you liked my fic just means that much more. **


	4. Chapter 4

Few things happened so naturally.

Izuku had always thought that he would be far too embarrassed to do anything besides blush, stammer, and nod in his first real relationship. At least for a little while, once that initial awkwardness vanished, he probably would have been okay. Probably.

But that just didn't happen with Shoko. It was like this was just the next natural step in their relationship. There was no awkwardness, no guessing what the other person was thinking. It was just there. Out in the open. The boundaries were set so he just didn't have to worry about going too far.

He perked up looking up the stairs of the girls side of the dorm just as Shoko began her decent. For once he didn't have to hide how happy seeing her made him. Her white and red hair was pulled into a ponytail while a few bangs framed her face, and she wore comfortable looking outfit that consisted of light brown pants, blue shirt, and an open white blouse. A perfect spring outfit.

When they made eye contact he had to fight the well trained reflex to pretend he wasn't staring at her. But hey, she was his girlfriend now! He had every right to stare. If he had looked away he would have missed the two hit combo of her pushing her hair back behind her ear and smiling.

She half jogged the last few steps towards him bouncing ever so slightly before turning towards the door. A half smile appeared alongside just the faintest blush on her face and she kept looking at him from the corner of her eyes. "You're staring at me. Do I look weird?"

"You look beautiful as always. I just don't have to try and sneak glances at you now." Damn, was that smooth? That felt smooth. Was he smooth now? Did getting a girlfriend come with game? He reached over and grabbing her hand. It was smaller than his by quite a bit, but nowhere near delicate.

"Oh," She said softly squeezing his hand. "That makes me really happy."

He laughed and motioned towards the door and tried to ignore the fact that there were about a dozen eyes on them coming from the common rooms and a lot of whispering. If their class didn't put things together already - chances are most of them would claim that they knew they liked each other - they certainly did now. "Ready to get out of here?"

"Yes. Uh," she abused her face growing that much redder. Her lips grew thin and she looked away from him as they made towards the exit. "Stud Muffin."

He stopped the moment they crossed the threshold into the splendid May day that welcomed them. The mixture of spring temperature, and summer sun was just the perfect weather for a date. "Did you just call me Stud Muffin?"

Shoko nodded her cheeks still red. "I read online that developing a nickname for your partner will deepen your bond," her lips twisted into a sour pout.

"I don't think I like Stud Muffin though." She sighed and looked up at him expectantly.

"Do you want me to give you a nickname?"

She nodded, really how was someone that could summon a giant wall of ice or a jet of flame be so adorable about something so silly? She really was giving it her all wasn't she.

"Let's see," he half hummed as they walked towards the gate. A nickname for Shoko, one that would make her blush. Ahh. "How about Snow Angel? Because you're so beautiful, sweet, kind, and your ice is also really-"

A sheet of Ice erupted from her foot traveling along the grass until it reached the sprinkler where it froze and exploded into a show of snow. Her face was red, very read, and she had her free hand over her heart, her blue and grey eyes were unfocused and she had a soft smile on her face that was nothing but pure joy.

Mixed with a great deal of embarrassment.

"I really like that." Her voice was soft and shaky. She leaned onto his shoulder and sighed. "But please, don't say that to me in public, I don't think I can take it."

Why was she so cute? "Sure thing."

He smiled as they passed the gate. "Snow Angel."

She buried her head into his chest for a few seconds while calling him a jerk.

He now understood why people embarrassed others.

XXXX

"Cuddle bear?"

"Freckles?"

"Lumberjack?"

Rei poked at the flowers she had been tending, they were the same ones that Enji had gotten her. She had all but forgotten the flower, but now that it was back in her life she couldn't help but find that the red and yellow flower with a white center was still her favorite, and now she had an entire garden bed of them. Her doctor said it would help, and she was inclined to agree.

"Main Squeeze?"

"What?" A male's voice finally joined her daughters. "Did you get these from Mina?"

"Internet," her daughter replied. There was a pause. "My mother should be somewhere around here."

She stood, finding her daughter instantly, as well as the tall green haired man beside her. She wasn't expecting to meet Izuku so soon. But, just looking at the way he looked at her daughter and the way she looked back at him. That was something special. She waved to them over the rose bushes that had been blocking their view.

"Shoko, I'm over here." She pointed her shovel towards a patio area, there was an empty set of tables and chairs, the garden was often empty outside of supervised hours, and it was a privilege she had only earned recently. "Let's go sit down."

They made their way towards the sitting area, where a bench big enough for two people - or at least big enough for Izuku and her daughter - and a smaller cushioned chair with only a circular table separating them.

"Hello, Mom." Shoko smiled and walked over to hug her. "You look happy when you're in the garden."

She smiled and squeezed her daughter tightly. "Once I'm out, I'd like to start a small garden with you and Fuyumi."

"Sure thing," Shoko said softly and pushed away. She looked towards Izuku and her face turned red. "And umm, this is Izuku."

"Hello Ma'am," He extended his hand out towards her and gave a nervous smile. "It's nice to meet you."

She stared at his hand for a moment before opening her arms. "Izuku, please call me Rei, you've done quite a bit for me and my daughter. Now please, give me a hug?"

"Uhh, okay." He was tall enough that she had to stand on her toes to hug him properly and she could reach around him like she could with her daughter. "It's nice to meet you Rei."

"Likewise, now when are you going to start dating my daughter?" She laughed as he let go of her and in one motion sat down in the chair. "She's been in love with you for quite a-"

"About two days ago." Izuku shrugged and grabbed Shoko's hand. "And apparently I have you to thank for it."

She blinked looking at her smiling and flustered daughter, and the equally flustered and just as happy Izuku. And their entwined hands watching as the two sat down. She hadn't expected her daughter to act on what she said, if anything she thought Shoko would do nothing but think about it. Apparently she didn't know her own daughter well enough. Either of her daughters.

"Well congratulations. I hope you two can find happiness." She folded her hands in her lap and smiled. "So, why don't you tell me about how it happened?"

XXXX

A knock came from the window of the teachers room.

And instantly, Fuyumi felt a headache coming on. A headache called Hawks.

The number two pro hero was laying on his wings as though they were a lounge chair. He gave that easy to cool smile and waved his hand at her. She could already hear the students clamoring that he was here, and there were even a few shouts of 'Ms. Todoroki's boyfriend' joining the shouts of 'Hawks.'

Putting on her best annoyed face, she marched over to the window. He just loved to be annoying and part of her liked that but she wasn't going to show that in front of her students and co-workers. Unfortunately, because the principal was a huge fan of Hawks, he pretty much got a free pass.

She opened the window, it was wide enough for him to squeeze through if he really wanted. "What are you doing here hawks?"

"I'm here to propose to you." He said without a single thought.

"What?" Her face went red. Propose? Marriage? Here? Now? Why? What? "Hawks? What are you talking about? I-what the?"

"Relax, I was joking." He held up a simple wrapped pink box. "I wanted to give you this lunch I made."

She accepted the package and glared at him. Despite the fact that her face was burning. "Would you not joke about something like that? You gave me a heart attack."

"I can't help it, you're so cute when you're flustered." Hawks pushed back his hair and winked at her. He moved quickly and kissed her softly. "It's when you give the best kisses."

"I'm going to die of embarrassment." She muttered still trying to get her head around all of this.

"Nah, I'll save you even from death." Hawk's flapped his wings and waved at her. "Well, with that kiss, I'm ready to go back on patrol, see you later."

How on earth was her family going to react when they found out she was dating him? Despite wanting to keep it a secret he was very very obvious about it.

**AN: This chapter is brought to you by Teasing the Todoroki. Go check out my new Nejire fic! (yes another one)**

**Follow the twitter.**

**Be awesome.**

**Donate to my Ko-Fi**

Oh and review.


	5. Chapter 5

"Sooooooo," Mina leaned onto the couch, either unaware of personal space or just didn't care, and after knowing her for years, it was firmly in the realm of didn't care. Somehow just spending five minutes with the pink haired girl wore her out faster than hero training did. "Now that you and Izuku are a couple-"

"I'm tired." She stood from the couch, and moved towards the kitchen intent on going to get a snack. Izuku was probably just finishing up his training with Katsuki and All Might, and would probably be heading into the showers soon. She wanted to spend a bit of time with him before she went to bed. But she also didn't want to deal with Mina.

"What? Oh come on! Shoko!" Mina was following her. Joy. "I was going to ask you what you're going to be doing with Izuku over the summer! Then you were going to say something boring, and then I was going to say take him to the beach and make his mouth water with a bathing suit, then you'd say you only have the school swimsuit and then we'd go shopping!"

The squealing that followed was thankfully silenced by the opening and closing of the fridge.

"I have plans, we're going to the beach, and I-Island, and I do have a swimsuit." She popped open a fizzy drink that somehow had left in the ups for grab section and sighed in Mina's general direction. "It's cute, my sister helped me shop for it. Izuku will like it."

Mina pouted and glared at you. "Why is you being in a relationship less fun than I thought it'd be?"

That made her smile as she took a sip of her drink. It tasted sweet and kind of like grapes. "I'm enjoying myself with Izuku."

"I suppose that's what really matters." Mina sighed a soft smile appearing on her face. "You two are so naturally perfect for each other that it makes me jealous. Why can't I have a relationship like that?"

"Because you need drama to live!" Kyoka, shouted from the laundry room.

"Nobody asked you! And you're also right!" Mina growled and marched into the laundry room. "Now what about you huh Kyoka? I know there's someone you like-"

Shoko took a sip from her drink and walked away from the chattering girls, even as several others began to make their way into the laundry room. She tried girl talk several times. It felt too chaotic, she needed something more structured, more orderly for her conversations. It just felt like talk for the sake of talk.

Still, there was something to what Mina had said. She did want Izuku to like how she looked in her swimsuit. Summer break started tomorrow, so she would have a good chance to show Izuku her two piece.

And he'd probably be shirtless and-

"Shoko?" Izuku's voice drew her out of her thoughts. "Your hair's on fire. Again."

She spun and saw Izuku standing there in his usual post workout attire, with Katsuki angrily marching towards the boys bathroom. There was no doubt that she liked Izuku's muscles. Like really liked. "Oh, uhh, thanks, I was uhh, just thinking about something."

He moved over and kissed her on the cheek. "You're cute when you're flustered."

"You've said that before." She half whined trying to hide her now burning face from everything. No doubt Izuku was relishing in her being embarrassed. The worst part was that she wasn't growing an immunity to it.

"I know, you're also beautiful." He touched her shoulder for a moment. "Well, I need to take a shower so I'll see you in a bit."

She nodded and watched him leave. As to why she was looking at his butt? She really didn't know. But her hair was on fire again.

"You have it so bad for him." The harsh voice of Itsuka came from behind her and a giant hand reached up to squash her flaming hair like it was a match. "Like how did he not know that you were that into him beforehand?"

Shoko could only shrug. "I didn't know so it didn't show?"

"Hmm, understandable." Itsuka's giant hands wrapped around her body holding her tight.

"What are you doing?"

"If I need to sit through so much girl talk then you can at least sit through a bit until Izuku is done showering." Itsuka smiled lifting her off the ground with great ease. "Besides, you're like Momo's second best friend. And I'm a good girlfriend so you're going to join us."

"Ahh. Is this the part where I should be screaming no?"

"Nah."

XXXX

"Shoko has a boyfriend!?" Natsuo shouted and stood from their mother's bed. Panic spread across his face for a moment as he twitched his fingers. His mouth was open in shock and he all but groaned as his surprise gave way to depression. "And here I thought we had bonded recently."

Fuyumi just took a sip of the tea her mother had prepared, it was jasmine. The only person she had told about her current relationship with Hawks was Shoko. Why? To try and bond with her sister. But Hawks was doing his best to make it literally the worst kept secret of all time. Him visiting her school made the tabloids! Twice! Still Shoko's new relationship had come as a shock. At least shopping was a good way to bond with her sister.

"Yes, his name is Izuku," Rei smiled and began to shift through the papers on her desk. She was wearing a lovely summer outfit, and was out of her patient clothes. She no longer looked like a patient here. Rei handed Natsuo a photo of Izuku that looked like it was clipped from a paper. It was from the sports festival earlier in the year. "It surprised me as well, I knew she liked him and when I told her she did the next time she showed up they were a couple."

"Ahh man what? It's not even like I can pretend to scare that guy! He's rumored to be the next All Might!" Natsuo ran a hand through his hair while he looked at the photo. "Do you think Shoko is dating him to piss dad off?"

"Shoko isn't the kind of person to do that. Actually she's not the kind of person that would even think that way. She's too upfront." And all things her relationship with Hawks was more likely to piss their father off. She should probably at least tell her mother about her relationship considering that Rei was moving in next week. And Hawks had made it clear that he was going to show up whenever he could to see her.

"Besides they're cute together." Her mother nodded and folded her hands in front of her. "That was why I was hoping all of us could go to the beach next week. I'd like to cook some Barbeque with you all."

Natsou pounded on his chest and nodded. "I might not be able to scare my little sisters boyfriend but I'd still like to meet him! Still, I didn't think Shoko would be the first one of my sisters to be in a relationship. Right Fuyumi?"

Her tea cup froze as her brother patted her on the back.

Her mother just gave a knowing smile and leaned forward. "And Fuyumi, I'd like for you to invite Hawks as well."

How did her mother know about him already? Was it Shoko? Dammit! Betrayed by her own sister!

"Hawks? The pro hero dad always complains about? What's he got to do with this?" Her brother raised an eyebrow hand firmly between her shoulders.

Might as well come clean. "He's umm, well he's my boyfriend. Has been for a while actually."

Natsuo's face fell. "So I'm the only single one?"

"Don't worry Natsou," Their mother laughed waving off the concerns like they were nothing. "You're a handsome young man I'm sure you'll find someone in no time."

"But what about who they're dating?" Natsou pointed towards her. "She's dating a hero that hasn't left the top three since he got there and Shoko's dating the guy that might actually give him and dad a run for their money! Best I can hope is that they both suck at beach volleyball."

Hawks had been the middle school captain of his volleyball club. And helped out with the volleyball team at her school whenever he got bored and wanted to wait for her. Which happened way to much. But Natsou didn't need to know that.

And from what she'd seen of Izuku, her brother didn't stand a chance.

**AN: Friendly game of Volleyball anyone? **


	6. Chapter 6

Izuku was very, very, very shirtless. Extraordinarily shirtless. How did she not realize she liked his muscles a year ago? According to Kyoka and Itsuka, she was thirsty. Momo had to explain what that meant to her. She still wasn't exactly sure what that meant but it sounded accurate.

"Why are you staring at me so much?" Izuku laughed, scratching the back of his head he kept looking at her, her face, her hair, her swimsuit, and her body.

"You're my boyfriend, am I not allowed to stare at you?" She placed a thumb under the white strap of her swimsuit, pulling on the material she relieved a lot of tension that had built in her shoulders and just made things more comfortable for her chest in general. "Besides, when I look at you, I feel warm and happy."

Izuku's face went red and he stared at her chest for a second before looking her in the face. "Why are you so cute?"

"Oh, please, both of you are so adorable!" Hawks, her sister's boyfriend showed up and wrapped an arm around Izuku's shoulder. Like Izuku he was shirtless, unlike Izuku, him being shirtless did nothing for her. Both of them were wearing swimsuits, and while Izuku's were broad and wide, Hawks was small. "Hey, Fuyumi, when we have kids, I want them to be just like these two! Only minus the boning part."

"That means sex, right?" She asked her now very red faced boyfriend as he pushed the much smaller Hawks off of him.

"Yea, something like that." Izuku mumbled, unable to look at her while he gazed out over the ocean.

"Hawks." She heard her sister mutter from behind her. Fuyumi's swimsuit was much like her own, a white two piece that had a lot of frills in places. It was cute. Her sister's face, much like Izuku's, was beat red. "Can you please stop trying to embarrass me today? I just want to enjoy a day on the beach with my family."

"Who says I'm trying." Hawks moved quick, swooping down to scope up Fuyumi's chin. It was like watching her sister melt. "I'm deadly serious about having kids with you one day, besides I think your mom would love that!"

Rei, laughed, a transparent shoal wrapped around her hips, and a wide brimmed hat sheltered her from the sun, like her and her sister their mother's swimsuit was a pure and simple white that matched her hair. She gave a small clap smiling wider than she had in years. "Oh, yes, please give me grandchildren to spoil."

"Mother!" Fuyumi shouted, "Don't encourage him!"

"Give me a bit of time, mom." Hawks moved over to grab Rei's arm, leaving a steaming Fuyumi behind. "Now, please, allow me to escort you to our spot."

Natsuo just glared at Hawks. "Aren't you being a bit too familiar?"

"What nonsense! Don't tell me you're jealous, little bro! I have a free arm for you if you want!" Hawks laughed, taking Rei down the beach.

"How can you put up with that guy?" Natsuo asked Fuyumi, now diverting his glare towards her.

Fuyumi sighed and placed her head into her hands, "Because I love him."

Izuku laughed and grabbed onto Shoko's hand, "Your family is much more lively than I thought they would be."

"I think they're just happy my mom is here. And Hawks is here. Thanks for coming by the way." She wrapped her arm with his as they followed after her family heading towards whatever spot Hawks had selected for them. Today was already shaping up to being one of her favorites.

"You're kidding right? I wouldn't miss a chance to see you in a swimsuit for anything." He pressed a kiss into the top of her head. "You look really great by the way."

That got her blushing.

XXXX

Things were not going as planned. His goal was to show off and make her sister's boyfriends understand that he had talent too. Albeit one in volleyball. That there was a reason why he was the captain in highschool and an ace in his college volleyball team. He should have wiped the floor with these two heroes that probably never actually touch a ball.

"All yours Hawks!" A random fan shouted as he set up a spike for the blond haired Hawks.

Hawks had form, grace, and technique that was on a whole other level. He was like an archangel of volleyball. And his spikes were divine wrath on the sandy court. Against any normal human that ball would have blown past any defense and shattered the resolve of his team.

But he wasn't playing with a normal human.

Izuku intercepted just before it hit the ground, his stance was low and his technique was rough. He had no finesse, no technique, no knowledge of the sport. But what he did have was strength, speed, power, and dexterity. And Izuku knew how to use them. If Hawks was an archangel, Izuku was the pinnacle of man.

He really needed to stop spending so much time in his literature classes.

"Natsuo!" Izuku was already running back to the edge of the sandy court. "Set me up!"

So much for being an Ace. "Right!"

He recovered the ball and set up an easy to hit spike for Izuku.

Sand exploded where the ball hit the ground behind hawks, who stood there picking his nose and looking like he wasn't in the middle of a volleyball game while his fan was on their ass staring wide eyed at Izuku's latest crater.

"Hawks!" Fuyumi called from the sidelines, a set up of shaded chairs that the girls were resting at as they began to cook some barbeque. Shoko was holding the melon they brought like it was some kind of sacred treasure. "You could at least try!"

"Ehh? And lose my arm? No thank you." Hawks looked at his finger and then flicked it off to the side. "Seriously, you sure you're not using your quirk?"

Izuku just laughed and scratched the back of his head. "I don't think so? But didn't you use your wings to jump so high?"

"Ahh caught that did you, I might have to watch myself once you take to the fields. Between you and Mirio, I have my work cut out for me." Hawks nudged towards the girls and winks. "Anyways, this was a good idea, little bro, let's go see if mom's done cooking."

Would he stop being so familiar with their mother! Seriously! It didn't help that Rei was just laughing about it and all but encouraging it. And Fuyumi was useless after Hawks said one and a half flirty words to her. And Shoko didn't care, she was too busy staring at Izuku.

"Hey, you did good, Natsuo," Izuku walked up behind him and patted him on the back. "It was awesome how you were able to send the ball right where I was going to jump."

"Yea, thanks." Man, why did her sisters have to date someone that was impossible to be mad at, and someone so cool that they just didn't care if he hated them.

At least they were happy.

**AN: Nyea. I want to write Cat Girl Momo and Cat girl Kyoka. **


End file.
